leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Hatate, the Modern Psychography Reporter
|date = December 27th, 2012 |health = 20 |attack = 50 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 20 |hp = 350 (+63) |mana = 200 |damage= 53 (+2.9) |range = 550 |armor = 12 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.619 (+3.25%) |healthregen = 5.525 (+0.488) |manaregen = |speed = 325 }} Hatate, the Modern Psychography Reporter is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Tengus uses Speed instead of Mana. For further information, look here. movement speed and attack speed each time she damages enemies with her abilities for 5 seconds, with maximum stacks at 3. This bonus does not stack with the speed resource bar. }} Fires a series of delayed photographic shots at the target direction. The shots flare after 0.5 seconds, dealing magic damage. Magic damage is higher the further the shot is. |leveling= (+ 20% current speed) (+ 60% current speed) |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= speed |range= 1200 }} Hatate's attacks deal bonus magic damage. In addition, enemies are very briefly blinded. |leveling= }} Hatate dashes towards the cursor while leaving a holographic image behind. The holographic image deals half of Hatate's attack damage and disappears after 5 seconds or a few attacks. The image applies Photographic Acceleration and on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= speed |range= 350 }} Hatate snaps a psychographic picture of a target area, angled perpendicularly to Hatate. The picture is taken 1.5 seconds later, dealing magic damage to enemies in an area. |leveling= (+ 100% bonus speed) 1000 x 400 |cost= 100 |costtype= speed |cooldown= |range= Global }} Notes and Nonsense As a colleague of Momiji and news rival of 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Aya,_the_Imaginary_Archive_of_Tradition| Aya]], her method of photography is quite different compared to Aya's direct methods. Psychography is a method of photography using the mind, made possible with her golden cellphone-like device. With the cellphone, she can get an photo just by stating where and when the image should be taken. But of course, this form of photography taking images of the past obviously wouldn't work on newspapers, where everything is fresh, and this became the beginning of Hatate's adventure in Double Spoiler. * Passive: Still using the speed resource, tengus are known to be fast. This passive sets her up as a pokey-kitey mage/ap carry or a pokey-kitey ad carry. Your build is up to you. * Q: Long range nuke. It's not 's instant nuke, more closer to 's instead, except it has a slightly longer delay than Nocturne's. * W: On-hit ability that's simple. More effective when you have more attack speed. It could help you vs enemy autoattackers. * E: Best used for escape and kiting. It doesn't do anything for you except as a very short gap closer if you use it for chasing. * R: Global ultimate nuke. The angle of your shots do actually matter. ;Theoretical Item Build Staying true to what I did to Aya previously, Hatate also uses the Speed resource. This time, I'm trying to do a poke mage style with this. Yeah, this time it's a very simple kit instead, everything is straightforward. I wonder if I captured Hatate's image properly with this kit though however. I mean, even she is pretty straightforward, just google search an event and ta-dah, pictute. (despite being a slowpoke at news reporting) --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 16:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Bell of Avici ~ Infinite Nightmare Category:Custom champions